gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee
The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" (aka Banshee) is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit was originally piloted by Marida Cruz of the Sleeves, but was later assigned to Riddhe Marcenas of the Earth Federation. Technology & Combat Characteristics The second Unicorn Gundam unit called "Banshee" was stationed on Earth by the Augusta Lab and tested for atmospheric combat. Its motif is based on a Lion, rather than that of a Unicorn, and illustrates this with a much more elaborate horn/V-fin, especially when the NT-D system is activated. The Banshee's armor is all-black and its inner psychoframe glows a golden-orange, giving it the nickname of "psychoflame". Although the Banshee lacks the Unicorn's distinctive La+ System, its performance in atmospheric combat is vastly superior for it had been better tuned up. Improvements are made according to Unicorn Gundam's battle data, however, the two gundams has no major difference nor is one superior than the other besides the La+ system. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, mirroring the output of large mega-particle cannons. Normally, It functions like an ordinary beam rifle, but utilizes a special E-cap magazine mechanism to produce mega-particle cannon yield at the expense of an entire E-cap battery. The Unicorn Banshee can be outfitted with up to 10 spare customized E-Pacs on the back of its skirt. ;*Beam Saber :Each forearm stores a beam saber. In Destroy Mode, two additional beam sabers deploy from the backpack in a design reminiscent of the RX-78 Gundam. ;*Beam Vulcan Gun :Housed within the shoulder assembly; only operable in Destroy mode. Hobby Japan lists this weapon as beam vulcan gun, although standard projectile ammunition is primarily used. ;*Shield :Houses an I-Field barrier generator; usable in both Unicorn and Destroy modes. ;*Heat Claw System Features ;*Newtype-Destroyer System History Novel Developed also by Anaheim Electronics, the RX-0-2 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" is virtually identical to the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam piloted by Banagher Links, except for its color more ornate V-Fin, and the lack of the La+ system. At Augusta, Banshee is assigned to the captured but brainwashed Marida Cruz. It first launched in Dakar to capture the Unicorn Gundam after it had defeated Shamblo. Later after Zinnerman and Banagher managed to bring back Marida, this unit was recovered by the Federation and assigned to Riddhe Marcenas. During the final battle, Banshee confronts Unicorn again and both activated their NT-D. In the meantime, Nahel Argama fires to cover Banagher and causes Riddhe to think that everyone is betraying him, and thus aroused by anger he fires at the Nahel Argama, but Marida blocked the shot with her damaged Kshatriya. The explosion of the Kshatriya's psycho frame lets Marida for the last time tell Banagher to forgive Riddhe, and tell Zinnerman that she was glad to meet him. Zinnerman begged her not to leave, but she said it was enough. Riddhe eventually realizes what he should do. Banshee and Unicorn later confront Full Frontal in his damaged Sinanju together, and Banagher killed Frontal. In the final place, together with Unicorn, Banshee activated the psychofield and blocked the laser fired from Colony Laser II. Then Banshee joined to stop the attack from EFSF ultimately before the attack was called off. OVA The Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" are first appeared when Shamblo are defeated in capital city, Dakar. The Banshee are descending from the sky and activated the Destroy Mode to transforming into Gundam and proceed to assault on Banagher/Unicorn and Riddhe/Delta Plus. Picture Gallery Rx-0-destroy-banshee.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" Destroy mode 1d4e5e35cc724ea8ebafcca9aa2f290a.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Banshee 20090421_banshee.jpg|Unit 1 vs. Unit 2 unicorn & banshee.jpg|Banshee & Unicorn Banshee transformation.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn "Banshee" Transformation Banshee close up.jpg|Gundam Banshee NT-D close up Banshee MS DATA.jpg|Gundam Banshee MS DATA ep 4 Banshee.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" (Unicorn and Destroy Modes) Notes *In Irish and Scottish mythology, the ''Banshee'' is a "fairy woman" whose mournful wail heralds an imminent death. References Banshee_ntd.png|NT-D Banshee RX-0 Banshee-U - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 "Banshee" Mode - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam (Banshee) - TechDetailDesign.jpg|RX-0 "Banshee" Mode - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" on MAHQ.net ja:RX-0 ユニコーンガンダム2号機・バンシィ Category:Universal Century mobile suits